Dust to Dust
"Dust to Dust" is the eighteenth and final mission of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, as well as the final mission of the ''Modern Warfare series''. The player starts out in Juggernaut armor, and takes the role of John Price, attempting to kill Makarov for what he has done. Characters *John Price (playable, W.I.A.) *Yuri (K.I.A.) *Vladimir Makarov (K.I.A.) *Nikolai (heard only) *Boris Vorshevsky (mentioned only in the cutscene) *John "Soap" MacTavish (mentioned only) *U.S. President (voice only in the cutscene) *Anatoly (picture only in cutscene) *Lev Kravchenko (Easter Egg only in cutscene) *Imran Zakhaev (picture only in cutscene) *General Shepherd (picture only in cutscene) *Waraabe (picture only in cutscene) *Volk (picture only in cutscene) *Kiril (picture only in cutscene) *Alena Vorshevsky (picture only in cutscene) Plot Price and Yuri, with support from Nikolai, move in to assassinate Makarov in the Hotel Oasis in Dubai. The mission begins with Price and Yuri wearing Juggernaut armor inside a van while Nikolai taps into the security feed of the hotel. Price and Yuri proceed up the road, fighting a large army of Oasis security guards. Eventually they arrive at the entrance to the hotel, walk up a flight of stairs, and enter an elevator. As the elevator rises, an enemy chopper fires on them. Price and Yuri are able to destroy the helicopter, but it spins out of control, crashing into the elevator the two are in, destroying their Juggernaut Armor in the process. The elevator then begins to fall and the pair must then jump to another lift which Nikolai hacked. Price and Yuri then ride the elevator up to the 27th floor. Nikolai then informs them to hurry to catch up with Makarov. Pursuing Makarov, the two fight their way around the triangular penthouse, into a diner, past a small stage and into a hallway. The escape helicopter then appears and fires at them, partially collapsing the building's top floor. Price's weapons fall off the edge and he almost falls off (but gets back up). However, Yuri is wounded; a piece of rebar pierced through his abdomen, pinning him to the ground. Yuri then tells Price to not worry about him and to stop Makarov. Price then runs up the collapsed ceiling and across the helipad to Makarov's helicopter. Just as it starts leaving the roof, Price jumps onto the helicopter, grabs the pilot by the leg, and tosses him out of the helicopter. The copilot draws his Desert Eagle but Price puts up a struggle, inadvertently firing a shot into the controls. Price proceeds to take out a knife and thrust it into the co-pilot's throat, and throws him into the air as well. Price then takes control of the helicopter, attempting to prevent it from crashing, but to no avail. Price awakes to find himself on a glass ceiling that's going to shatter. He notices Makarov, wounded, climbing out of the helicopter, and the two begin a slow crawl for a Desert Eagle. Price manages to reach the gun, but Makarov stomps on Price's hand, making Price release the gun, and takes the pistol, but before he can kill Price, Yuri arrives just in time and shoots Makarov with his USP .45, wounding him further. However, Makarov murders Yuri; this buys Price enough time to heave himself off the ground and onto Makarov. After stunning Makarov with a few blows with his fists, Price wraps a steel cord connected to the helicopter around Makarov's neck and strangles him with it. Price is able to break the damaged glass ceiling they are fighting on, causing both of them to fall. Makarov is killed due to being hanged with the steel cable while Price survives the fall as he safely lands on the floor below the roof. Price lights a cigar and watches Makarov's hanging corpse while police sirens are heard in the background. Video Walkthrough Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 - Campaign - Dust to Dust|Dust to Dust Weapon Loadout Intel 44. After going up the escalator, make a U-turn and look for a bar. The intel is on top of the bar. 45. After exiting the elevator, a room with a poker table with the intel on it can be found to the left. 46. After spotting Makarov in the lobby and before pursuing him, hugging the wall and going to the right will lead the player into a bar, where the final piece of intel can be found sitting on the bar's top. MW3 - Intel Locations - Dust To Dust - Mission 16 - Scout Leader Achievement Trophy guide|Intel locations Gallery Dubai_Dust_to_Dust_MW3.png|Overview of Dubai. Yuri_In_Dust_To_Dust.jpg|Yuri wearing the Juggernaut Armor. Vladimir Makarov running Dust to Dust MW3.png|Makarov, trying to escape. Wounded_Yuri_Dust_to_Dust.png|Yuri, wounded. Price_pulling_the_pilot_out_of_heli_Dust_to_Dust_MW3.png|Price pulling out the first pilot. Price killing a pilot Dust to Dust.png|Price killing the second pilot. Crashed_Littlebird_Dust_to_Dust_MW3.png|Crashed Little bird. Makarov aiming Deagle Dust to Dust MW3.png|Makarov aiming at Price with a Desert Eagle. Makarov executes Yuri Dust to Dust MW3.png|Makarov shoots Yuri in the head, instantly killing him. Yuri's Death Dust to Dust MW3.png|Yuri's death. Yuri's_Corpse_MW3.png|Yuri's corpse. Vladimir Makarov's corpse Dust To Dust MW3.png|Makarov's corpse after being killed by Price. Price_smoking_a_cigar_Dust_to_Dust_MW3.png|Price celebrating his victory by smoking a cigar and staring at Makarov's corpse. Hotel Oasis Hotel_Oasis_MW3.png|Hotel Oasis. Hotel_Oasis_helipad_MW3.png|Helipad. Transcript Achievements/Trophies *'This is the End' (25 / Silver trophy ) - Complete "Scorched Earth", "Down the Rabbit Hole", and "Dust to Dust" on Veteran difficulty. *'Who Dares Wins' (40 / Silver trophy ) - Complete the campaign on any difficulty. *'The Best of the Best' (100 / Gold trophy ) - Complete the campaign on Hardened or Veteran difficulty. Trivia * In the opening cutscene, when a picture of a tortured Volk is shown, on the upper right corner is a picture of PFC Joseph Allen, but only the bottom half is shown. *If the player uses the movement keys/left analog stick while sitting in the falling helicopter, Price will move the cyclic stick. However, this has no effect on the helicopter's movement. *Price was originally silent in this mission, with Yuri speaking instead. This is proved by various sound files, with Yuri speaking similar lines that Price speaks in the final version. *In the Wii version of the game, the Price's reflection after the helicopter crash is not present. *The title is a reference to the saying "Earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust.". *When Yuri finishes removing Price's Juggernaut armor in the elevator, his MK46 has every attachment available for MK46 in multiplayer. However, during the Juggernaut sequence, Yuri's MK46 appears to only have a Grip attached. *During the briefing scene, there is a picture of Lev Kravchenko from Call of Duty: Black Ops on the upper left. *If the player fails to jump off the lift, they will fall to the very bottom of the hotel and can hear Yuri screaming "Price! No!". *The starting PKP Pecheneg in this mission holds 600 rounds in reserve, unlike the usual one, which holds 200, and it also reloads as though one had the perk Sleight of Hand. *The Juggernaut suit will only suppress bullet and grenade damage; the player will receive normal damage from melee attacks. *During the helicopter sequence, Price uses a unique knife to kill one of the pilots. *If the player fails the first QTE when jumping onto the helicopter, the pilot will proceed to kick Price off. However, the sound of Price punching the pilot can still be heard as if the player was successful. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels